The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing a load adapting vibration isolation pallet.
The transportation environment for sensitive computing equipment has become more rigorous as global sourcing and customer locations have increased transportation distance significantly. Moreover, depending upon location infrastructure, the roadways and shipping lanes that must be traversed to bring computing equipment to the customer may cause significant vibration to be applied to the computing equipment while it is being transported. This becomes more of an issue with computing equipment as signal and power connectors become smaller and less tolerant to vibration. As a result, connector wear during shipment due to vibration has become a major issue in the transportation of computing equipment.